Tea Shop Talks
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Iroh and Katara share some secret talks in his Tea Shop. Katara learns about Zuko through Iroh's eyes. She begins to see whom Zuko truly is, Iroh learns more about Aang through her. Deep lasting friendship is a result to these talks.
1. The Talks Begin

**TITLE: **_Tea Shop Talks_

**SUMMARY: **_Katara finds herself coming to the tea shop, more and more. She always makes sure that Iroh is alone in the shop. Iroh shares some inside information about Zuko with her. Katara keeps these talks a secret from the others._

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship / Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Romance/ Spiritual/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_K _

**BOOK TWO – EARTH**

**EPSIODE BASED OFF: **_THE CROSSROADS OF DESTINY_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE VISITS BEGIN**

Iroh walked over to the table where a lone young woman was sitting, more a child but all woman. He placed the tray down on the middle and lifted the tea pot. He quietly poured tea into it, setting the pot back down. He handed the tea to the silent girl. "You are a water bender, southern water tribe." He said in a calm knowing voice. "You travel with the air bender, the avatar. Katara isn't it?"

Katara looked quickly up into the fire bender's eyes, the fire lord's own brother. She was shocked and nonplussed that he knew whom she was, and whom she was traveling with. She held the tea cup in her hands, a little shaking.

"Has the young Avatar mastered fire yet?" Iroh asked, as if he wasn't aware of how frighten the girl was.

"He will." Katara said truthfully. "He has all ready mastered air, water and earth." She lifted the cup to her lips and took a tentative sip. Her eyes widen at the taste that alighted her taste buds. She couldn't describe the ecstasy that her system was currently in.

"It's my special brew. I only make it for the ones that I truly trust." Iroh said as he took the empty seat. He smiled pleased that the young water bender enjoyed his tea. He loved tea, and most things in life. He didn't used too. He used to be as hateful and hard as his brother, Ozai, the fire lord. But than things changed for him. One defining moment in his life, had awaken what he had become.

"Where's Prince Zuko?" Katara asked in a hard strain voice as her eyes darted around the tea shop. The shop that was empty expect for her and the old man.

"I sent him off to find some more herbs for my teas. He'll be out until late tonight. You are quite safe, water bender." Iroh said with a kind smile. "I won't tell him that the Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se. Zuko still has much to go through, before he's completely on the good." His head nodded. "But I have faith that Zuko will chose good in life over bad."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "So Zuko isn't following Aang any longer?" She said in an unbelieving voice.

"The only reason why Zuko wanted to capture the Avatar, was to restore his honor, in his father's eyes." Iroh said. "But, when it comes down to it, Zuko doesn't want the Avatar captured. Not by him or any one else."

Katara snorted out of her nose.

Iroh looked at Katara, "So what brings you here to my tea shop?"

"I saw both you and Zuko, when I was on my way to the Earth King." Katara said.

"I see you didn't let the Earth King know that two high up Fire nation was in his kingdom." Iroh said with a nod. "Otherwise my nephew and I would be in prison."

"I was going too." Katara said lifting her head high. "It was on the tip of my tongue."

"What stopped you, water bender?" Iroh asked curiously tilting his head.

"Aang." She said softly.

"Why isn't he here confronting me, than?" Iroh asked.

"He doesn't know you are here, no one does, expect me." She replied. She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm protecting you two, you are fire nation." Her eyes lowered. "I can't believe I'm protecting fire nation."

Iroh leaned forward and poured out more tea in her empty cup. "Why do you hate fire nation so much, Katara?" He asked as he sat back in his chair.

She remained silent.

His heart went out to this young woman whom was sitting before him. "What fire national hurt you so much?" He softly asked. He saw a tear drop fall onto the table before her. "It helps talking about it, young Katara. It's not healthy to hold onto hurt, pain or anger."

Her eyes lifted up in anger.

"I know this, from personal experience." Iroh said lifting his cup to his mouth. He took a sip and lowered the cup back down. "I am the fire lords older brother, I was in fact next in line, when father died. But when it came down to take the crown, I turned back on it. I was not the same man than."

Katara's eyes soften as she looked at the man in front of her, but than she willed herself to remember, that Iroh was fire nation, the brother of the most evil fire lord. "It was a mistake coming here." She moved to stand up.

Iroh quickly leaned forward and put his hand over hers, gently. "I'm not here to hurt you, Katara. You can trust me. Please stay." He looked up at her with soft grandfatherly eyes.

She sat back down in her seat. "What is it about you, your eyes remind me so much of Aang's."

"I will take that as a complaint." Iroh said with a smile.

Katara sighed, "I was only five when my mother died. A fire bender was in the tent with mom. I ran in to warn her that we were under attack – to find a tall fire bender all ready in front of my mother." She chocked her next words out. "Mother told me to run and fetch father, that she would be all right in the meantime. I – I obeyed her." Tears were running down her checks. "When father, Sokka and I arrived back at the tent, mother was dead. The fire bender was no where around."

"I'm truly sorry that one of my own took your mother away from you." Iroh said leaning over and putting his hands on Katara's which were outstretched on the table.

Katara couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be comforted by a fire national. And the brother of the fire lord to boot. Aang had changed her in more ways than one. One she didn't even realize that she had blamed the entire fire nation for her mother's death. It was only one fire bender whom had decided to kill her mom. Just one, but she harbored such hated for him, and the element fire that she put it on the entire nation.

But, ever since traveling with Aang, she had come to realize that not all fire tribes are like that one man. Her heart had slowly began to open and accept the fire element as a much needed part of life. She no longer wished the entire element banished from the earth. Not like when the fire nation went to the air nation temples and destroyed them all. All expect one, Aang. The last Air bender.

When Aang accidentally burnt her hands, and it was Jeong Jeong who came to try to heal her, Katara knew that not all fire benders were cruel and out to kill innocent people. That not all fire benders were set on stealing mother's from their children. But still, she blamed Prince Zuko for her mother's death. He was the one who was after Aang after all.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered as all these thoughts and feelings were rushing through her mind and soul. She lowered her head to both of their hands. Silent tears feel onto the top of his hands. She finally lifted her head and found that he still had the soft understanding look on his face. "I best be going."

"Not yet, young water bender. You need time to freshen up. You don't want your friends thinking that something terrible had happened to you." Iroh said finally letting go of her hands. "More tea and a game of Pai Sho are in order."

Katara laughed gently and nodded her consent. She wasn't ready to leave the elderly fire bender yet. He reminded her of her grandfather.

Iroh jumped to his feet with a glad clapping of his hands. "I will get the board." He turned and rushed over to the table where his Pai Sho board was sitting. He quickly swooped up the pieces of tile and the board. He walked back over to the table, pleased that the young water bender, had refilled the tea pot herself. He set the board down in the middle of the table. He handed the girl her pieces and they began to play.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_Author's Note: This is a collection of one shots that center around Katara and Iroh. The others main characters will of course be included, but the main forces is Katara learning more about Zuko through Iroh's eyes. _


	2. Special Scented Tea

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I had written this chapter in a notebook months ago – but I had major computer issues – meaning my personal computer had broken down on me and it took me five months to be able to buy a new computer. I barely had a use of another computer during that time – and I just didn't feel like typing for a hour. _

_Thankfully I have now a new lap top computer and my muse has returned to me. So here is the long awaiting update – and updates to my other stories are for coming. _

_Happy New Year everyone._

**SPECIAL SCENTED TEA**

Iroh smiled as he lowered the tea tray onto the table. "I have made a tea with a new scent. I have never shared this with anyone else. I think you, dear Katara from the Southern Water tribe, will quite enjoy it." He slowly turned around. He didn't give her time to speak. He slowly bowed, his hands in place to show friendship. "I am pleased that you have come to see an old man."

His eyes lifted when she didn't speak. He straighten, his hands going to his side. His head tilted to the right. "You are quite safe here, Katara, we are alone."

"Zuko off hunting Aang?" Steel laced her voice.

Iroh shook his head. "My nephew is still blissfully unaware that the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se." A small peaceful content smile, "Young Prince Zuko is off enjoying the country side."

Katara took a brief stress lowering breath. She felt her calmness return to her. "I'm sorry for being so hyper sensitive. I do trust you, Iroh, to keep your word."

He lifted his hand, "Quite all right. Your feelings are quite understandable." He walked to a chair and pulled it out. He was pleased to watch her walk over and sit down gently. He pushed her chair in. His hand brushed her shoulder, he covered it fully, allowing it to rest for a few minutes.

He pulled away and walked over to his chair – sitting down, he lifted the tea pot. "Close your eyes, my young water bender" Katara's eyes closed. "I want you to enjoy this scent. First with your nose, than with your body, than with your taste." He said in a low soothing voice as he poured the tea into her cup.

"Allow the scent to enter your nose. Allow the steam to travel throughout your pass ways that is your body. Allow the scent into your soul." Pouring tea into his cup – he lowered the pot back onto the tray.

Instead of closing his own eyes too allow the scent to take over his body – his eyes remained glued on Katara's face. Continuing in his calm voice, "Allow the steam to open your pours. Let the scent into every place in your body. Inside and outside."

He closed his mouth. Silently watching Katara as she allowed her body to welcome the scent. His mouth opened and suddenly a small burst of fire threw out of his mouth, to her cup. Fresh steam rose from the cup. His mouth closed and he smiled. Her eyes remained closed, her body remained stress free.

"Now lift the cup to your lips. Gently blow on it." He lifted his own cup to his lips. "Now take a sip. Allow the tea to rest on your palate. Taste every flavor that is your tea." He took a sip. He slowly swallowed.

"Now slowly swallow. Enjoy the feel of the tea as it flows down your throat, through all the tubes. Feel the tea from the top of your head, to the bottom tip of your toes. He closed his mouth once more. He was done intoning the drinking of the first sip of the tea.

Now all he had to do was wait for her response. He sipped his teas as he thought of Zuko. He tried this with his beloved nephew, but Zuko had not been fully ready to accept the healing power of tea. Iroh knew that he would have a completely different response from Katara.

Katara's eyes slowly opened. "How did you come to discover this flavor of tea?" She wasn't surprised to see steam wafering from her cup.

"You." He simply said.

She blinked, "M-m-m-me." Confusion laced her voice.

His mouth lifted in a gentle smile. "From the time I spotted your fear stricken face, back in your village, I decided that I must find a scent that matched your spirit."

"But this tea doesn't taste horrible." She said her hands wrapped around the cup.

"You were frightened when Zuko appeared. Not only the Prince, the son of the fire lord. But with a giant steel ship breaking through your village wall, almost killing your brother." Iroh shook his head. "No young, Katara, even with fear etched on your face – I knew your true spirit." He smiled. "I saw it fully when you, and Sokka came aboard to save Aang."

"The tea doesn't taste bitter." Her bow winked.

"You still don't understand." He leaned forward. "I knew you when you were a small child."

Eyes blinking as she stared at the old man. Older brother to the fire lord.

"It was your tribe that took me in after my injuries overtook me. They didn't know whom I was of course, they thought I was just a poor earth national." Iroh said. "Your mother personally tended to me, you dear Katara, laid your small gentle hands over my wound. It slowly healed. You were a healer even at age four. You took special care of me, even kissing my check before leaving my side."

Tears ran down her checks. "I wish that I could remember."

"In a way you did. Your eyes didn't turn mistrustful when you saw me on the ship, when you came to save Aang." He said.

"You begged me remain with you the day that I had to leave. I told you that I would always love you as the honorable grandfather, but I had my young nephew to get home too." Iroh wiped the tear from his right eyes.

He smiled. "I had hunted long and hard for every plant, and scent that I used to make your tea."

"Thank you." Katara's husky voice said around the deep lump that was logged in her throat.

"I call it _Katara's scent_. No one else is allowed to drink or smell it, expect you." He smiled as he lifted his cup once more.

"Why have you taken the trouble to capture the scent of an enemy?" Katara asked lightly shaking her head. She couldn't take in the information that Iroh had told her. How could _she _love the enemy? Even as a small child she had always been afraid of the fire nation. It didn't matter that Iroh had been posing as a Earth national, her inner sight would have caught on. Even at four.

"You were not my enemy." Iroh said. "Not any longer." His eyes glistened. "With the death of my beloved son, I no longer had any enemies."

"Is that still true?" Katara asked.

"No." Iroh softly said. "It pains me to say – but my brother and niece are my enemy." He sighed deeply. "As long as they are in power, than the word is in grave danger."

Katara reached over with her right hand, "I'm truly am sorry for you."

"If only they would let peace, forgiveness, compassion into their soul, than they would no longer be my enemy." Tears fell down his checks, "But that will never happen."

The tea had been drunk by now. Katara knew that she must leave the tea shop. She had been there for several hours. Not only the fear of Zuko returning haunted her. But she knew Sokka and Aang were probably worried about her. She had only meant to stay for an hour. Two at the most. But Iroh's special one of kind scented tea had her stay for four hours.

But how can she leave? The elderly man in this state? But she knew she had leave before Zuko returned.

"Go my little water bender We will meet again." Iroh softly said with a sad smile.

"I shouldn't." Katara shook her head and leaned forward putting her hands to cover his. "I can't."

"You don't have much time. My nephew is only just now turned at the end of the street." Iroh said. "Although I'm still trying to get him to allow his soul to open once more, his pride and misplaced love for his father, is holding him back." He sat back pulling his hands out from underneath hers. "If he sees a hint of you, than he'll hunt the Avatar down, than I may lose him."

Katara gets to her feet moving to his side. She bent forward and gently kisses his wet cheek. His eyes closed. "I'll be back." She promises in a whisper. She quickly leaves, just as Zuko walks in from the kitchen.

"Uncle?" Zuko looked around the empty tea shop expect for his uncle. He noticed the tea cup opposite his uncle.

Iroh's eyes opened and he stood up. Turning to face his nephew. "Excess me, Zuko, but I must tend to myself." He smiled. "Before the evening crowd comes." He passes his nephew towards the stairs.

Zuko silently watched his uncle go up the stairs. _What could be troubling Uncle? Who shared tea with him? Has someone discovered the truth about us, like Jet has? No, if that happened than Uncle would have told me._ A curious look came to his good eye. _Or would he? _He closed his eyes and stood still for several minutes. _No we are safe. Whomever visited Uncle was a friend. _His eyes opened, he turned to the table where the tea pot was in the middle and two cups were opposite each other.

He walked over and picked up his uncle's cup and placed it on the tray. He picked up the other cup, eyes widen as he fully realized whom his uncle's guest was. _The water bender peasant. The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se! Finally the Avatar is in my gasp. I can take him home and father will return my honor._

Zuko looked over his shoulders to the stairs. "No! I can't betray Uncle like this." He spoke in a calm low voice. His head turned back to the cup. _For some reason Uncle has a special place in his heart for this water bender I'll allow these visits to continue and I won't use this to find the Avatar._ He set Katara's cup on the tray.

Picking up the tray – he walked to the kitchen.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**(1) This story's main focus is between Katara and Iroh as their friendship grows.**_

_**But the rest of the gang will also be featured. Not only as Katara and Iroh talk about them, but in their own point of views.**_

_**(2) No, Zuko has not found the flier of Appa yet. I know it takes place before Iroh gets his own Tea Shop. But, this story flows better if Iroh had his Tea Shop way before the fliers. That way it gives Iroh and Katara more time before the battle scene in "Cross road to Destiny." **_

_**(3) Zuko shows his softness and the battle of his soul more than what the show allows. That way his falling back into cold hearted Zuko will be even more powerful and heart wreathing. **_

_**(4) Katara keeps her visits with Iroh a secret from the group. Which later in the story will come back to haunt her. **_

_**(5) I needed this chapter to bring Katara and Iroh even closer. I thought a later chapter to write it in, but the second chapter is even better and more emotional. Sides it will help with things I need to write in chapters three and four. **_

_**(6) You never know, Iroh COULD have gone to the Southern Water tribe and meet Katara after his son's death disguised as an Earth national. I know that Zuko was eight when Iroh's son died, that makes Katara six. I needed her to be younger, otherwise she would have remembered Iroh better. So for the sake of this story Zuko was only six when his cousin died. **_


End file.
